


Trust in Me

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, Hypnotism, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Trust in me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony is a human/snake hybrid, with a powerful hypnotic voice that he loves using to his advantage. Usually to grab a tasty snack here and there. Everyone was warned to stay far away from him because no one could resist his voice.One day, a young boy named Peter walked into the woods, depressed and looking for a place to be alone. Until Tony caught eyes on him. It was no problem getting Peter in a hypnotic state but there was something about this boy that made Tony want to keep him safe in his coils forever, rather than eating him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with the devil  
> And now I'm in trouble  
> I fell in love with the devil  
> I'm underneath his spell

All his life, Peter was told not to go too deep into the jungle that was beside his village. Because there lied a monster that could swallow him whole if he wasn't careful.

But Peter didn't care, he had a terrible day and needed to be alone.

The boy had run deep with the jungle, deeper than he had ever gone in his life before stopping.

He just had to get away from everything, especially the village.

The boy sat down in front of a large tree that proved him some shade and leaned back against the sturdy trunk.

He had been sitting for no more than a few minutes when suddenly, he felt something wrap around his waist. It felt like rope but it was moving on its own accords.

Peter looked down and saw what appeared to be a very thick and scaly rope. The scales were a dark burgundy color, and the underbelly was a golden yellow.

Before the boy could begin trying to get out of the coil, the scaly rope began lifting him towards the top of the tree.

"Hey!" Peter cried, grabbing onto the tail, "Let me go!"

The tail didn't listen and continued to lift him higher and higher.

Peter began prying at the tail, trying to remove it from around him but to no avail.

Before he knew it, the long tail dropped him on top of a large and thick branch. By the time Peter pulled himself back onto his feet, the tail was gone.

All around him were more branches draped with long vines. With all the leaves and thick branches in the area, the sunlight was barely visible. Leaving everything coated in a dark blanket of shadows.

As Peter spun in a slow circle, observing the area, he failed to notice the pairs of eyes that were watching him from the shadows.

"Hello, little boy," a deep voice said from the shadows

Peter spun around trying to locate who had just spoken to him.

"What're you doing out here," the voice continued, "And all by yourself?"

Suddenly, one of the vines began to move, revealing itself to be the snakes tail. The tip of the tail began slithering closer towards him.

Peter began taking a few steps away but the tail shot forward and wrapped around his waist.

"You shouldn't be out here all by yourself,"

The boy didn't have time to respond because the tail began pulling him closer to where the voice was coming from.

"You never know what sort of creature would swoop down and snatch you away,"

Peter grabbed the tail and quickly ducked under it, finally escaping its grip.

"Thank you for the advice," the boy said as he began stepping away, "This was nice but-"

The boy was cut off mid-sentence when the tail grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him back but the boy resisted.

"But I have to go home now,"

After a few hard tugs, the boy removed the tail from around his wrist.

"Bye,"

Turning on his heel, Peter tried to run away but once again, he was stopped.

"Now, now. Don't be rude," The voice cooed as the tail wrapped around Peter's shoulder, turning him around and back towards the speaking creature, "We just started getting to know each other,"

The tail continued to wrap itself all around Peter's body until it reached his waist. The tail wrapped snugged around his upper body.

The boy squirmed in the tight grip but his struggling barely did anything as the tail lifted him into the air a little bit. His arms were pinned to his side and his legs were left to dangle uselessly in the air.

The end of the long tail suddenly uncurled itself from around his waist before smacking harshly against Peter's behind.

"Hey!" Peter barked, twisting his head around as much as he could to glare down at the tail.

The end of the tail jiggled a little as if it were laughing at the boy before slapping his backside again.

Growling, Peter began squirming around, trying to break free, the tail clamped tight around the boys' hips.

As the boy continued to struggle, he didn't notice the creature sneaking up behind him. Reaching its arms out towards him.

"Let me look at you,"

Two large and cold human hands suddenly grabbed his face, cupping his cheeks and forced him to turn towards the creature that held him.

To his surprise, Peter came face-to-face with a man. A human man. A handsome, and inhuman man.

Peter's eyes widened as he realizes this was the creature he had been warned about his whole life. The people in the village gave him the name, Tony.

He didn't need to look down to realize it was Tony that the long tail was attached to. Not that he could, the lamia had a strong grip on his face, as well as his body.

Peter gasped in surprise when Tony suddenly pulled him closer until they were just inches apart from each other. The older man's hot breath brushed against his face.

The man dragged his thumb across Peter's bottom lip, which quivered beneath his touch.

"You're so beautiful," Tony whispered before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Peter's body instantly went stiff as his shocked gasp was muffled against Tony's lips.

The coils wrapped around his upper body began squeezing tighter around him. Not strong enough to cut off his breathing but near the brink of being uncomfortable.

As the snake/man continued kissing him, Peter felt a cold fog fill his mind. It felt like his brain was going numb from something he couldn't shake off.

Peter had been so distracted, he didn't notice when Tony pulled away from the one-sided kiss.

A small gasp of shock escaped the boys' lips when he felt a warm tongue trail up his neck.

"Mmmm, you taste so good, baby," Tony muttered as he continued dragging his tongue up his prey's throat.

From the fog in his mind, Peter felt a spark of fear flash across his brain.

"Don't be scared," Tony cooed as if detecting the boys fear, "I won't eat you. I would never kill something as beautiful as you,"

As Tony licked and kiss more of Peter's face, the boy felt himself relaxing in the coils. The grip wrapped around his body felt more like a cloud cradeling him.

"Poor boy," Tony said, his smooth voice echoing in his preys numbing mind, "No friends, no family. _All alone,"_

 _"All alone,"_ Peter repeated without realizing it.

Tony smirked when he saw that his boy was slipping into a cationic state, falling for his hypnotic voice.

_"But you don't have to be,"_

This boy was too precious to eat, _too adorable_. Tony thought to himself, perhaps he'll just keep this boy for himself.

_"Let me keep you,"_

With every word the man spoke, Peter could feel himself slipping further and further away. Where he was going, he didn't know. Nor did he know if he would ever come back.

_"Safe, in my coils. Safe, in my arms,"_

Peter faintly felt lips being pressed against his temple, or strong fingers coursing through his hair. It all felt so far away.

_"Stay here, right here. Stay with me,"_

The only thing that didn't fade away was Tony, the man remained the only thing he saw. Tony was smiling, and Peter could see his fangs glistening inside his mouth.

_"Trust in me,"_

The last thing Peter felt was soft lips pressing against his own...

and then he was gone.

He belonged to Tony now.


	2. A/N

**Hello precious babies!**

**I know it's been awhile since I've done this story, and I know that many of you want me to continue.**

**I want to do more as well but my creative river is coming up dry.**

**Any suggestions or ideas for this story will be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
